Oppa Gangnam Style
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: They accidentally bumped into each other. There's when their relationship starts to develop. From friends to best friends and much more. Going through hardships together. Clubs, drinking, sexual relationships, affairs, romance, drama, hurt, comfort, and much more. Will they be able to survive all that? NaLu! And others!


**Well, a new story I guess… I didn't know what gave me that idea but yeah… It suddenly POPPED! And I HAD to write it. Well, before I start, I've been thinking about my other old stories. It seems that I've lost inspiration for some of them and am thinking of putting some of them for adoption. I'm still not sure, I think I'll just re-think this well before I do anything I might regret. Well, I guess that's it folks. Read and ENJOY!**

The house raged with loud music. People inside it scattered, outside in the yard, everyone. Dancing, drinking, talking, laughing, they were having a blast living the moment. On the gate outside was a huge silver banner written on it with red 'Happy Birthday Erza Scarlet'.

A blond haired girl was holding a drink moving a bit to the beat while walking towards her friend. A huge smile plastered on her face as she saw how happy her friend was talking with her boyfriend, "Hey Erza! Thank you for inviting me to your birthday party. I'm really enjoying my time! You know, since I'm new to town and the people around here. I'm actually happy to have met you." She smiled again. The said girl also gave her a smile, "It's okay Lucy, don't mention it. I am your friend aren't I? What kind of friend would I be if I didn't invite one of my dearest people." Lucy giggled a little and said, "Well, I'm not gonna take more of your precious time with your boyfriend over here. So, I'll see you around, I guess." Turning around, Lucy smirked as she whispered in Erza's ear, "He's hot! Be careful, some girls have their eyes on him." Erza blushed but nodded, taking her friend's advice into consideration.

Lucy walked towards two blue haired girls, who were distracted by checking out hot men in the party. Lucy smacked one of them and scolded her, "Juvia! Stop looking at that half naked guy, you look stupid. And you're – EW! YOU'RE ACTUALLY DROOLING!" The bluenette looked at her with wide eyes and wiped the drool as fast as she could, "Juvia is sorry Lucy-san. But Juvia can't handle Gray-sama's hot body!" Lucy nodded, "Ah.. So, his name's Gray, eh?"

Juvia blushed and nodded. Then, Lucy looked at her other bluenette friend, "You're looking at Gajeel aren't you, Levy-chan?" The said girl widened her eyes, "H-How did you know his name?!" She said, horrified.

"You actually sleep talk." Juvia face palmed and Lucy just giggled at her friends attitude. Lucy and her friends were in Fairy Tail University. Levy and Lucy shared a dorm while Juvia and Erza shared a dorm. It was Lucy's first year there and she was new to Magnolia town but, lucky her. She found some good friends real fast.

Erza walked towards the DJ, she leaned down and whispered something in his ear. The next thing they know, everyone's favorite song was on and they were all jumping up and down in excitement as they yelled in unison, "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

That being said everyone in the house started dancing the infamous dance of this song. Lucy placed her cup at the side and joined everybody with her friends. Moving her hips to the right, then to the left, she suddenly bumped into someone and they both fell on the ground.

"I'm so sorry are you okay?!" A masculine voice yelled over the noise. Lucy looked up and saw a quiet good looking guy looking back at her, the only odd thing she found was his spiky pink hair. Lucy nodded and he lend her a hand to help her stand up. "Thank you!" Lucy yelled. He gave her a goofy grin and nodded showing that he heard her loud and clear.

"Hey want to go outside?!"

"Sure!"

Both Lucy and the mysterious hot guy walked out of the house to the back yard, "Oh my God…" Lucy mumbled, "It's so quite over here comparing to inside."

"I know right?" The pinkette chuckled, "It's Erza, what do you expect from her in a party, nonetheless her own birthday party? By the way, I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu looked at her extending his arm.

"Lucy Heartiphilia." Lucy willingly shook his hand. "So, what's your connections with Erza?" She asked as they sat on a bench in the yard.

"Well, Erza is my childhood friend, she's more like my older sister now." Lucy's mouth formed an 'o' shape and nodded. "What about you?" He asked.

"Well, I'm new here and I don't really have any friends but my roommate Levy-chan introduced me to her and we became friends since then." Lucy explained.

"Oh, you're friend's with Levy? So I bet you also know Juvia, right?"

"Yup."

"Well then, you just got yourself a new friend." Natsu said grinning like an idiot. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, "Really?" She asked surprised. Natsu nodded. Lucy smiled back at him. She was so happy right now. She was glad she went to this birthday party instead of watching drama movies and crying over them. It was her tradition to do that every Friday night since Saturday would be a weekend she was able to sleep in late.

Suddenly Natsu's phone rang indicating he just got a text, he looked at his phone and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I need to get home pronto." Lucy stood in front of him and said, "Okay then, I'll walk you home!"

Natsu laughed, "Isn't it supposed to be the opposite way around?"

"It's opposite day?"

Natsu ruffled her hair and said, "Fine, walk me home, Ms. Heartiphilia. But before that I'm gonna go tell Erza we're leaving." Lucy nodded and waited for Natsu to come back.

Seconds later Natsu came towards her running and stopped in front of her panting, taking a breath, "Now, shall we go home?"

Lucy nodded smiling, "We shall!"

**So~? How was it? Eh? Eh? ;3 Ugh, you don't have to tell me, it's bad, I KNEW IT! T.T Well, it's still a first time for me to write this kind of a story…. I think… I actually forgot what and how I used to write… Well, that doesn't matter now, now does it? I really hope you enjoyed it! On your way out, leave a review! You know… As a tip for my hard work… I'm writing.. THAT is hard… DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT TAKES TO MOVE YOUR FINGERS AND WRITE?! OR WHEN YOU HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND PEOPLE KEEP PRESSURING ABOUT WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE OUT?! Well, I will tell you this, IT IS NOT FUN! Once you write a story, you are obligated to continue it. But give us a slack! Well, me mostly… Since I'm a lazy ass and all… I'll just cut the chit chat here, again, please leave a review as a tip for my not so hard work and for awful writing and plots :3 I would really appreciate it~**

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)v**


End file.
